Nikos Tselios
American | birth_date = | birth_place = Glen Ellyn, IL, USA | career_start = 1996 | career_end = 2007 | draft = 22nd overall | draft_year = 1997 | draft_team = Carolina Hurricanes | played_for = Carolina Hurricanes | nickname = | image=Tsellysleeper.JPG | image_size=220px }} Nikos Tselios (born January 20, 1979, Oak Park, Illinois, U.S.) is a former American ice hockey defenseman. Playing career Tselios made his NHL debut with the Carolina Hurricanes during the 2001–02 season, playing two games. Those would be the only NHL games he would play as he spent the next four seasons playing in the minor leagues. In October 2005, Tselios signed with KalPa of the Finnish SM-liiga and played with them until January 31, 2006, when he moved to Swedish Färjestads BK. He scored his first goal at Färjestad on March 25 in the semifinal of the Swedish Championship against HV 71. He then played in the United Hockey League with the Chicago Hounds before returning to Sweden, signing with HK Örebro in the Swedish First Division, the country's third-tier level. Personal Nikos is a cousin of long-time NHL defenseman Chris Chelios and their last names are pronounced the same. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1996-97 Belleville Bulls OHL 64 9 37 46 61 6 1 1 2 2 1997-98 Belleville Bulls OHL 20 2 10 12 16 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 Plymouth Whalers OHL 41 8 20 28 27 15 1 8 9 27 1998-99 Plymouth Whalers OHL 60 21 39 60 60 11 4 10 14 8 1999-00 Cincinnati Cyclones IHL 80 3 19 22 75 10 0 2 2 4 2000-01 Cincinnati Cyclones IHL 79 7 18 25 98 5 0 3 3 0 2001-02 Carolina Hurricanes NHL 2 0 0 0 6 -- -- -- -- -- 2001-02 Lowell Lock Monsters AHL 70 3 16 19 64 -- -- -- -- -- 2002-03 Springfield Falcons AHL 13 0 2 2 12 6 0 0 0 4 2002-03 Lowell Lock Monsters AHL 61 4 8 12 65 -- -- -- -- -- 2003-04 Springfield Falcons AHL 75 5 8 13 105 -- -- -- -- -- 2004-05 Springfield Falcons AHL 35 3 6 9 37 -- -- -- -- -- 2004-05 Utah Grizzlies AHL 5 1 1 2 4 -- -- -- -- -- 2005-06 KalPa Kuopio FNL 21 0 2 2 67 -- -- -- -- -- 2005-06 Farjestads BK Karlstad SEL 7 0 0 0 10 11 1 0 1 12 2006-07 Chicago Hounds UHL 4 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------- External links * Category:Born in 1979 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Belleville Bulls alumni Category:Carolina Hurricanes draft picks Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Chicago Hounds players Category:Cincinnati Cyclones players Category:Färjestads BK players Category:KalPa Kuopio players Category:Lowell Lock Monsters players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Plymouth Whalers alumni Category:Springfield Falcons players Category:Utah Grizzlies players Category:Retired in 2007